The Deep Magic: Love
by GreysAddict21
Summary: This is a story if the Pevensies stayed in Narnia. It mainly focuses on the relationship between Susan and Caspian. It's completely AU movieverse. Suspian.
1. Chapter 1

It was the night before the coronation of Prince Caspian X, and all of Narnia was rejoicing for the future that Narnia now held. Everyone except for the Pevensie children, who all were now wondering when they would be pulled back to their lives in England.

Peter, the eldest, High King of Narnia did not want to return to a land where he was not treated like the man he was. He did not want to go back to a land where people were harsh and cruel to one another, he did not want to leave his precious Narnia. And although he knew that leaving England forever would be hard on his family, it did not bother him, because he knew that Narnia was where he was meant to be.

Queen Lucy the Valiant, did not want to leave her dear little friend, the last time she left one of her friends in Narnia, when she came back so much time had passed that they had died. She did not want to come back to Narnia friendless again. She wanted to stay in Narnia, with Trumpkin, Caspian, and Aslan. She did not want to leave Aslan again, she knew that the last time she left Aslan she began to lose faith in him and what she knew was true in Narnia.

King Edmund the Just did not want to go back to a land where he was not treated with the respect he deserved. In Narnia everyone knew that he was just as good as Peter, and that he was just as important as Peter. But back in England Peter would get all the attention because he was the oldest. The boys at school did not know that Edmund was the voice of reason for the Pevensie children, he was always merciful and always tried to do the right thing. He knew what it was like to need forgiveness so he forgave easily, but the boys in his class could not see this in him. He was labeled weird, for being mature past his years.

Queen Susan the Gentle did not want to leave Narnia because it was here that she found love. She truly learned how to be vulnerable and to let logic go and take a leap of faith, which is always what Aslan tried to tell her to do. In England she would forever be without Caspian, she knew that if she left him, her heart would never heal. She would be stuck with boys like Wallace for the rest of her life knowing that all she could ever want in a man was here in Narnia, in Caspian. She did not know what she would do when she got to England, how could she go on living the life she had had back in England, now knowing what she was missing? She could only have faith that Aslan had not brought her and Caspian together to tear them apart now.

"When do you think that it will happen?" Lucy asked her big brother. Everyone knew what 'it' was. Nobody wanted to actually say the words of what would happen to them.

"It happened so suddenly last time, so it will probably be when we least expect it," Peter reasoned. He knew that their time was limited.

"But things in Narnia never happen the same way twice. Aslan taught us that," Lucy explained.

"You are right Lucy, I guess there is no way to predict when we will be…leaving Narnia, just as there is no way to say when or if we will ever return," Peter agreed.

"I hope he does not send us back for awhile, I prefer Narnia to being in school any day of the week, even when in Narnia we have to be at war," Edmund stated. The siblings nodded, they would all rather fight in wars in Narnia than return to England.

Finally Susan could not take the talk of leaving anymore and she her patience ran out and she nearly shouted at her siblings saying, "Can we please stop talking about this now? I don't want to spend tonight with this looming over our heads. We are the Kings and Queens of Old, we are supposed to set an example to the people and Caspian. We need to be strong for the people, we need to be kings and queens, not scared teenagers. So just for tonight we need to stop talking about this. " She did not want to think of life without Caspian. It was painful enough to leave Narnia, now she would have to leave the only man who touched her heart.

"Susan's right, we need to be strong and we need to be strong for Caspian, he still does not quiet know what he's doing, he's going to need our help," Edmund agreed. If there was anything the siblings knew it was how to be benevolent rulers of Narnia, they considered themselves experts. The four siblings nodded and went back out to the party in the main ballroom.

**xXx**

Out in the ballroom Caspian began to worry.

_Where are they? They couldn't have…no, they haven't gone back to England…have they?_ Unbeknownst to the siblings, Prince Caspian did not want the Pevensies to leave...ever. He did not want Queen Lucy with her caring and faithful demeanor to ever leave his palace; he needed her quiet strength when things started to go to turn for the worse. And King Edmund, Caspian needed his wisdom, of how to truly help his people and the newly freed Narnians by being a strong leader, and he knew that Edmond was one of the strongest people he had ever met. And as much as he would deny it, Caspian also wanted King Peter to stay. Peter knew things, he knew how to deal with subjects on a personal level, he knew how to command an army, and he 

knew how to sacrifice all for the good of his people. Caspian knew that if necessary Peter would have died fighting his uncle if it would save Narnia. But most of all, he did not want Queen Susan to leave. _Oh, Susan, will you ever know how I feel about you?_ He knew he loved Susan, he knew that he would do anything for her, and he also knew that soon she would probably return to England. This scary notion sent chills through the young prince; she could not leave, not when she did not know how he felt about her.

Susan had awakened something new in him. He had known he would have to marry at some point, but never in his wildest dreams did he dream that he would fall in love. He never thought he would meet his match, and when he first met Susan he did not think it would be her. But after spending time with her he knew that she was exactly the person that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, who he wanted to be his wife.

But did she feel the same? That was the question Caspian was pondering when as if appearing from thin air Susan was at his side. "Caspian, why are you pacing?" she asked him with her sweet voice that was like music to his ears.

He turned to her quickly overjoyed to see that she had not returned to England and tried to come up with a plausible excuse. "Oh, uh, nothing, nothing at all, Queen Susan," he quickly stammered out. _Why do I sound like an idiot around her? She probably thinks I'm an idiot._

"Call me Susan, I never quite got used to be being called Queen," Susan said blushing slightly. Truth was she was used to being called "Queen" but she did not know how else to tell him to call her by her first name. "And come on, I know you better than that. You can tell me, from one monarch to another, what's bothering you? Is it becoming king?" Susan questioned, she wanted to know what was troubling her love.

Caspian saw the perfect escape. He would say yes and then invite her to take a stroll in the gardens with him, getting her alone for the first time in days. "Yes, I think that is it. Would you mind walking with me? I would not like to discuss it here where I could be overheard," he said looking around to the people having fun at the party.

"Yes, of course. Lead the way," Susan answered. Her heart started to beat wildly in her chest, she was sure he could hear it. She stole a glance at him, he seemed anxious. _Well, obviously he's anxious, he's becoming king tomorrow. That's more than enough to frighten the bravest warrior._

He offered her his arm she took it and they began to walk. Susan could not believe where he took her, to the most beautiful garden she had seen since Cair Paravel. "It's beautiful," she exclaimed her eyes lighting up with joy. "So tell me, what has you worried?"

"I'm so young, I feel naïve. I do not want to let my people down. It is hard to follow the acts of the Kings and Queens of Old. I just want to be good enough," Caspian said. Once he started to speak all of the words just kept coming out of his mouth. He realized he was feeling things that he did not know he was feeling. He was so comfortable with Que- Susan. She asked him to call her Susan.

Susan was silent for a moment; she was trying to figure out what to say to Caspian to make him feel like he could be the ruler she knew he would be. "For one you are not that young, Lucy took her throne at age 11, and Peter was a year younger than yourself. So do not let that worry you. You cannot compare yourself to people who have come before you. Never compare yourself to any of us, we lived in different times and Narnia needed different things when my siblings and I ruled Narnia. You are the present and you are what Narnia needs," Susan implored Caspian.

"Thank you, Susan. You are right, and I do not know why I worry," Caspian relented. He turned to face her, her hands in his. He slowly raised them to his lips and kissed them softly. He leaned down, and closed his eyes. Susan did not know what to do, but she tilted her head to the side and closed her eyes…"Susan? Susan where are you? Su?"

Both of them jumped apart at the sound of Peter's voice. Susan was the first to recover from the almost kiss. "Yes, Peter I'm over here," she replied to Peter who was now visible to them.

"Where have you been all night? Ed, Luce, and I have been looking all over for you," Peter probed.

"We were just walking around the gardens, Caspian here had a few questions about being a monarch," Susan said looking over at Caspian begging him not to tell Peter what had almost happened.

"Oh, well. You've missed most of the party; most of the people are leaving. Caspian you should probably get some sleep, it's a big day tomorrow," Peter said with a smile.  
"You are right, I must retire. Goodnight King Peter, Susan," Caspian bid them goodnight and left the siblings in the garden. Susan blushed when he said her name, for her dream had almost come true. They had been so close. _High King Peter the brother with the worst timing in the world, that's what his name should have been!_ Susan raged internally. She said goodnight to her brother and left to her chamber.

Susan thought about the kiss that could have been, it should never happen. She was leaving, why should she get used to something that was going to get taken away from her? She should spare herself the pain.

Caspian lay awake in his bed staring at the moon; remembering how it gleamed in her hair. _Oh Susan_, he thought. If only Peter had come out a minute later, then he would have kissed her, tasted her. _This is completely inappropriate! She's probably angry at me for being so forward. What was I thinking? And she may be leaving soon, I want to kiss her before she leaves. But should I love someone who I will have to undoubtedly give up?_

**xXx**

Aslan looked upon the two young royals in the garden. He watched the intimate moment pass when Caspian had almost kissed Susan. As Aslan meditated on the events he wondered if he should send the Pevensies back to England. What would be so terrible if they stayed in Narnia permanently? Would it be fair to rip young love apart without giving it time to flourish? Aslan knew now that Susan and Caspian were soul mates, and that they would never be happy without each other. And what about the other Pevensie children? Peter, he never wanted to leave Narnia; Narnia was his home without a doubt. He was, and would always be the High King of Narnia. Edmund did not want to go back; he did not want to be treated like a child back in England, because he used to be a man here. And sweet Lucy, with her faith in all things good, she truly belonged in Narnia to give the people faith. After that thought Aslan had made his decision.

**xXx**

**This is my first Narnia Story. The next chapter will be up in the next couple of days. I absolutely loved the movie, but have not read the books, so I'm not going to pay attention to anything that wasn't in the movie. I'm sorry if this upsets anyone. Please review, I want to know if this is any good. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer:** I forgot this on the last chapter. But I do not own _The Chroncles of Narnia. _Please do not sue_._

Caspian waited outside the Council Room in the palace. He had not seen Susan since last night, and he needed to speak with her. He knew that he would see her after the coronation but he still worried about last night. He worried if he had offended her in any way, if that was the case he would gladly grovel to gain her forgiveness and be back in her good graces. Suddenly Lucy stepped out of the room awaking Caspian from his thoughts and whispered, "Okay, we are ready for you, Prince Caspian."

Caspian drew a deep breath, released it and then stepped through the door. He knew he was being watched by everyone in that room, but only one pair of eyes mattered to him. And those eyes belonged to Susan's; he could see her at the end of the aisle standing by Peter holding the crown that would be placed upon his head in a matter of minutes. Caspian reached the end of the aisle and could not breathe, she was staring at him in such a way that his lungs could not hold on to his breath. He knelt before Peter who started to read the ceremonial rights, but he could not concentrate on the words being spoken, Susan captured his full attention.

"Do you, Caspian the tenth, solemnly swear to uphold the traditions and expectations of all Narnians; that you will fight for freedom and fight against injustice. Do you swear that all of your decisions as king will reflect the will of the people as a whole and not just an elite few? And most importantly do you swear allegiance to Aslan, without whom, there would be no Narnia?" Peter read in a regal voice from the ceremonial book that had been passed down from his time as High King of Narnia. It was the same book that Aslan had read from at the Pevensies' coronation.

"I do solemnly swear to uphold these statues of Narnia," Caspian replied his voice only above a whisper. Peter then took the crown that Susan was holding and placed it on Caspian's head.

"Rise Caspian, you are now King of Telmarine and Narnia. Once a king of Narnia, always a king of Narnia," Edmond stated, just as Aslan had so many years ago. As Caspian stood applause erupted from the room, everyone was overjoyed that for the first time in too many years a benevolent king would be taking the throne and ruling the people.

Lucy looked upon the people rejoicing and then saw a familiar lion standing in the back of the room near the door. "Aslan!" she shouted as she ran, in a very un-Queen like fashion, to greet him. She would never make the mistake again not to follow Aslan. The others looked up and saw Aslan and they too ran to Aslan.

"King Caspian, I hate to ruin this joyous day but we must discuss the Telmarines who are not content about your rule. I have set up a system where they will go back to the Kings and Queens of Old's world and live out their days there," Aslan explained. Caspian gasped, they were leaving. _No, she cannot leave me!_

The four siblings looked at each other, they were going home. So soon after Caspian's coronation, they wanted to stay and help him.

"Of course, Aslan," Caspian responded sullenly. He did not want the Pevensies to leave.

He gathered his people together in the town square where Aslan addressed them about returning to their country in the Pevensie's world. The first to volunteer to go were Caspian's aunt, cousin, and her father. Soon others joined and went, General Glozelle, however stayed.

"Aslan, are we returning to England," Edmund asks, being the brave one.

"I have a question for you, children, would you like to stay in Narnia? In return for staying, you will never return to England again, I will take care of the affairs back in England. But you must make a decision soon, for this offer is one I can only give once," Aslan proposed. After he explained to the Pevensies the offer he left them to debate on whether to stay in Narnia or to go back to England.

"I want to stay," Susan states without hesitation.  
"Wow, Su, I was sure you would be the one sibling we could not convince to stay," Edmund retorted.

"Yes, well, things have changed. And we do not really belong in England anymore, do we?" she posed this question to the siblings.

"Susan's right, we never fit in while we lived in England. But here in Narnia, I have never felt more at home," Peter reasoned with the group.

"So everyone agrees then, we are staying in Narnia permanently," Lucy verified, a smile never leaving her face. Everyone nodded.

"Aslan, we have decided to stay in Narnia, it has become our home," Peter announced. Caspian could not have been happier. This was one of the best days of his life, he was a king, and his friends, and the love of his life were staying with him forever.

"You will all be kings and queens of Narnia. You shall all rule together. Together you will be a system of checks and balances. Kings Peter and Edmond and Queens Lucy and Susan will keep their titles and the lands they govern, and King Caspian will govern Telmarine. To go to war, or make laws that affect all of Narnia, you need a 3-2 majority. I know this will work out between

all of you. Good luck," Aslan explained. Then he turned and started to walk away. The Pevensies knew that Aslan was leaving them, but they also knew that he would be back when Narnia, or the they needed him.

Caspian went to follow him, but Lucy grabbed his arm and said, "Aslan will come and go, he will come when he is needed. You just need to keep faith that he knows what he is doing. Aslan will be back."

"I am so glad that you all are staying permanently, I do not know what I would have done without you," Caspian admitted.

"You would have been a great king without us, if that it is what the situation turned out to be," Peter countered.

"I just want to make one thing clear; there will be no fights between Peter and Caspian because it makes you both so hard to live with. And if we are going to be working together you cannot be ready to fight each other every moment of the day," Susan stated feeling her authority starting to come back. Edmund and Lucy quickly agreed to this, it had not been fun while they were fighting King Miraz that two of the leaders of the Narnians would be at each others' throats almost hourly.

"That is fine with me, as long as you agree to it, King Caspian," Peter teased.

"Of course, King Peter," Caspian joked. With that, all of the monarchs returned to the party for Caspian's coronation.

xXx

"You know what I was thinking," Peter asked Susan as they walked to their chambers that night.

"What? You were thinking that is new! I was not sure you were capable of that feat," Susan kidded gently.

"Haha, you are so funny," Peter said sarcastically. "But seriously, this place does not feel like home, and we are not in the traditional palace of Narnia, I think that we should rebuild Cair Paravel."

"I would love to rebuild Cair Paravel. I miss it so much. Narnia does not seem the same without it. I long to be back in my room there, with the balcony overlooking the sea," Susan said wistfully.

"Then we shall do just that, only now we are going to have to build another throne in the throne room," Peter said seriously.

"I hope Caspian will agree to move there with us, all of us should stay together," Susan murmured. She also was thinking of how hard it would be to live so far from Caspian now that she had gotten so used to him.

"I'm sure he will move with us, and even if he puts up a fight I'm sure we can out vote him on this issue. He does not know the splendors that living at Cair Paravel brings," Peter said reminiscing on times 1300 years or one year before.

"I hope you are right. Goodnight Peter, sweet dreams," Susan said as she slipped inside her room.

"Sweet dreams Su," Peter answered.

That night Susan lay awake thinking of Cair Paravel, how she missed her palace. She also thought of Caspian, they had not spoken of what happened the night before. _Maybe he just__wants to forget it ever happened. Now that I'm here for good, I want him to love me as much as I love him_. As the sun started to pique over the hills and started to shine into her room Susan finally fell asleep**.**

**xXx**

So that's the end to another chapter. I hope you all liked it. I want to thank everyone who reviewed (I love you all!). And I want to ask everyone to please review. They make me happy and I could use the happiniess seeing as I'm in the middle of my finals. (I know fun!). So please review. The next chapter should probably be up tomorrow. Or maybe depending on how many reviews I get...tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Prince Caspian, he's pretty hot, but sadly I do not, oh well.**

**Chapter 3**

Susan woke up to the sound of giggling. She opened her eyes and saw Lucy standing in the doorway. "What's so funny, Lu," she asked trying to wake up from the deep slumber she had just been in.

She had been dreaming the most wonderful dream. Caspian was holding her as they sat on the balcony of Cair Paravel and staring at the sea; neither of them had said a word, for nothing needed to be said. Their actions defined their feelings.

Lucy's voice pulled Susan from her reverie, "I was sure you would be awake by now and was going to ask if you would teach me how to use a bow, but when I came in and found you asleep it was funny considering you are normally the first one up in the morning."

"What time is it?" Susan asked her sister, who had now come and sat down upon the bed next to her.

"It's nearly two! You've already missed breakfast and lunch. I just figured you were not hungry. Caspian was sure you were sick or upset about something, he was silent during the entire meal staring at where you normally sit," Lucy explained.

Susan's heart started to beat faster at the thought of Caspian thinking about her, even if it was just wondering where she was. She told Lucy to stay there while she got dressed and then they would go out to the archery field and she would teach Lucy how to use a bow.

As they walked down the hallway a door opened Susan saw Caspian walking towards her. Her heart started pounding, her mouth went dry, and most importantly her mind went completely blank. _Should I say anything? Should I just keep walking? No, I should talk to him, people are _

_bound to notice if two of their monarchs are not speaking to each other. But what about what happened a couple nights ago, he hasn't spoken to me since…what if he regrets what happened? Oh no, oh no, oh no. _She quickly slid into a closet before Caspian saw her, she closed the door slightly so she could still see out but no one could see in. Lucy kept walking not noticing her sister was no longer walking with her.

"Hello Caspian," Lucy said brightly, smiling at the new king.

"Hi Lucy, have you seen Susan," Caspian asked anxiously. He thought he saw her beautiful dark hair but when he had looked again she was not there.

"Yes, she's…" Lucy turned to see if her sister was behind her, when she saw Susan had disappeared she amended her answer, "She's getting ready in her room because we're going to practice archery." Caspian's face fell. He could have sworn that he saw her. _Great now my eyes are playing tricks on my heart._

"Okay, I will see you later then," Caspian said and started walking towards his room, he needed to think about what to say to Susan the next time he saw her. That morning at breakfast he was going to ask her if she wanted to go riding with him so they would be able to speak to each other privately. Now he wondered if she was avoiding him. _She is definitely avoiding me. How could I have been so stupid that night in the gardens?_

When Caspian was out of sight Susan stepped from the room to see Lucy standing there giving her a look that said she would have some explaining to do.

"I'll tell you Lu, just let's go outside. I don't want anyone to overhear," Susan said whipping around almost running outside. Susan needed to leave the castle, she needed fresh air so she could think straight again.

"You mean you don't want Caspian to overhear," Lucy teased her sister. Lucy may have been young but she had caught on to her sister's little game.  
"No…I don't want…Peter, I don't want Peter to overhear me. You know how he is, he's so…noisy sometimes," Susan said trying to convince her sister that Peter was the true cause for her flighty behavior. Lucy was not fooled for a moment, but followed her sister outside.

When they were outside a safe distance from the castle Susan pulled her bow out and looked at the target. She loaded the bow and let it go, it hit the target perfectly. _At least I'm good at this, if I'm not good at talking to Caspian._ After letting hitting the center perfectly a few more times, she had calmed down and let some of her frustration out.She then showed Lucy how to load and hold the bow to have perfect accuracy. After a few mishaps with missing the target Lucy had the art of the bow and arrow down. Lucy knew that this would come in handy if there were ever another battle. Battles seemed to be frequent in Narnia. It seemed that every time they were in Narnia there was a battle for Narnia.

"I've let you think about your answer for long enough. Are you going to tell me what is going on between you and Caspian," Lucy asked her sister as they sat down by the fountain that was located in the courtyard.

"I'll tell you when you're older," Susan said ready to try whatever she could to get out of the conversation.

"No, tell me now. I was older at one point remember, I still have that mind. Do not treat me like I am a small child," Lucy protested. She was tired of people telling her she was too young to participate in a conversation…she was a queen for goodness sake!

Lucy was right. Susan could trust her with her secret. "You know you cannot tell anyone, not even Peter or Edmund, and least of all Caspian," Susan said giving in to her sister.

"Of course," Lucy agreed.

"Well…ever since, uh…" Susan started trying to put her feelings into words. It was harder than she had anticipated.

"This is not like you Su. You normally always know what to say, what's going on? Did Caspian do something to hurt you," Lucy said starting to worry about the well-being of her sister.

"No! No, it's nothing like that. I just think I may have feelings for him," Susan said happy to have it said out loud.

"What kind of feelings?"

"Come on Lu, you know. I think I may love him," Susan said slightly frustrated at her sister for making her say 'love'.

Lucy's eyes grew wide, "Love? You think you love him?"

"Yes, I'm not quite sure when it happened. But I realized it when he saved me after you went to go to Aslan. I was riding behind him on the way back to the battle and I realized that he cared enough about me or us to follow and make sure we were safe. And when I was riding with him I don't think I had ever felt safer in my life. I started to feel this warm feeling, which was strange because right before that I was so worried about Peter, and then you in the forest by yourself. But on that saddle with him all of my fears melted away and I realized I really liked him, maybe even love him," Susan explained. She had been trying to pinpoint the moment she fell in love, but she had realized that it was impossible. She only knew the moment she realized she was in love.

"Wow, Su. I never even realized you felt this way," Lucy said suddenly understanding her sister on a new level. Lucy and Susan had always been close and they reveled in the way they could tell each other anything without judgment.

"The only problem is I do not know if he feels the same way about me. I mean, a few nights ago in the gardens we almost kissed. Peter interrupted us and we have not talked since. That is why I was so worried about coming across him in the hallway. The idea of being rejected is petrifying. I just do not want to get hurt," Susan said her eyes welling with tears. The idea of him not loving her back was terrifying. She did not want her heart to be broken. If he rejected her they would still have to work together, Narnia would still need both of them to be civil to each other.

"Oh Su, I think he likes you too. And I'm not just saying that. When he was staring at the chair you normally sit in there was such sadness that you were not there with us. I do not think Peter or Ed realized this but I did. I think he is just as scared as you are," Lucy said.

"Really?"

"Yes, Su, I'm almost positive. I think we should go back to the castle and get some tea and snacks, you have not eaten anything today," Lucy said closing the subject.

"Lucy when did you get so wise?" Susan asked surprised her sister was so perceptive and comforting.

"I told you, I was older about 1300 years ago, I still have most of that maturity with me," Lucy told her sister as they walked back into the castle.

"Thanks Lu, you have no idea how nice it feels to have that off my chest. It feels like a weight has been lifted," Susan confessed.

"You know you can tell me anything, even if you think I will not understand. Even if I do not understand it still will make you feel better to say it out loud," Lucy reassured her sister.

"I love you Lucy," Susan said hugging her sister.

"I love you too, Su."

**xXx**

Peter was in the library pouring over books with drawings of Cair Paravel in them. He wanted to get these sketches completely correct before proposing rebuilding of their ancient home to Caspian. Peter was sure Caspian would agree to rebuild the beautiful palace but he still wanted to make sure all of the odds and ends would had answers if Caspian was reluctant. Edmund walked in to the library and saw the pictures of Cair Paravel.

"It sure was a nice place wasn't it," Edmund asked his brother. Peter shot up not hearing Edmund walk into the room.  
"You scared me half to death Ed!" Peter exclaimed. "And yes, it was. Susan and I were talking, and we think that we should rebuild Cair Paravel. Narnia's not the same without Cair Paravel. I mean, it is where a lot of magic is and it is one of the most beautiful places in all of Narnia."

"Really Peter? Rebuild Cair Paravel? That would be amazing," Edmund said not really believing that this was happening. The last few days seemed to be a dream, occasionally Edmund had to remind himself that Narnia was now his permanent home.

"Yeah, I was drawing up some sketches of what Cair Paravel looked like so we can build on that looks just like it. There will only be one major change, and that is we have to add another throne to the throne room, Caspian will need a place to sit," Peter told his brother showing him the drawings of their illustrious home.

"Oh Caspian I almost forgot about him. Has he heard this idea yet?" Edmund asked suddenly remembering that there was another ruler of Narnia now.

"No, I have not told Caspian of these plans yet, but I'm sure that he will not object. I'm pretty sure that this place does not hold many good memories for him," Peter reasoned.

"Yeah, you are probably right." Edmund agreed.

"Well, I'm finished with these. I was planning on making the proposal to Caspian when I was finished with these, do you want to come?" Peter asked his brother while he rolled up his drawings and started putting away books.

"Sure, I do not have anything better to do," Edmund said helping Peter put books away. The brothers walked to Caspian's suite and knocked on the door. The door opened quickly and Caspian's face was full of hope, but when he saw it was just Edmund and Peter his face fell slightly but he was still happy to see his friends.

Truth be told Caspian wanted it to be Susan at his door. He desperately wanted to talk to her.

"Hello, what's going on," Caspian asked the brothers. Caspian noticed the slightly anxious look on the kings' faces and immediately assumed the worst. "Has something happened?"

"No, no, nothing's wrong. We just have an idea that I talked to Susan about last night," Peter explained to the frazzled looking Prince.

"Well then come in," Caspian said stepping aside letting the two kings into the sitting room of his suite. They all sat down and Peter took out his drawings.

"Caspian, as you know, when we ruled we lived at Cair Paravel. Cair Paravel is a place full of Narnia's magic. It is where Aslan intended all rulers of Narnia to live. Susan and I were talking last night and we thought it would be great to rebuild it. We both know that you have lived here all your life but we want you to consider rebuilding Cair Paravel and all of us living there," Peter described to Caspian as he showed Caspian the sketches of what it would look like.

Caspian thought about this offer as he looked at Peter's drawings depiction of Cair Paravel. He had never really liked his home in Telmarine, for it was full of unpleasant memories of his uncle Miraz. He had read about the splendor of Cair Paravel and had always wished that it was not destroyed. Now Peter had plans to completely rebuild and restore the lost castle. It would look exactly as it had 1300 years ago. He then thought of Susan, he had no doubt in his mind that she would want to live at Cair Paravel instead of in Telmarine. It would make her happy.

His decision was made, "When can we start?"

The two kings looked at each other and smiled, they could not wait to tell their sisters**.**

**xXx**

**Two in one day, aren't you guys lucky? Haha. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you really brightened my day. The next chapter will be up sometime tomorrow most likely later. Please review, I want to hear from you and get your input on the story. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Pleasse don't sue.**

**Chapter 4**

After Peter and Edmund left to tell Lucy and Susan about the plans to rebuild Cair Paravel, Caspian realized he needed advice. He thought of the short list of people he would go to for advice and decided to talk to his trusted tutor Dr. Cornelius.

Caspian started to walk to Dr. Cornelius' study when he ran into someone. He heard a body fall to the floor.

"Susan! I'm so sorry! I should have been looking where I was going. Are you okay," Caspian said embarrassed. He could not believe he literally made Queen Susan fall to the floor. He quickly crouched down making sure there were not any major wounds.

"I'm fine. Don't worry, Peter and Edmund always seem to run into me as well. I guess I'm just a magnet for people walking into me," Susan said laughing. Caspian helped her up and she brushed off the dust on her dress.

"Uh, Susan, do you think we could talk after dinner. Privately, I think we have somethings we need to discuss," Caspian said trying and failing to be suave.

"Uh…yeah. Sure," Susan stammered out. This did not sound like good news, he was going to tell her that he did not love her like she loved him. She quickly walked away trying to keep herself from crying. If there was one thing for certain, he was not going to see her cry.

Caspian turned watching her almost sprint to her room. When she had disappeared from sight he turned and walked a little more quickly to Dr. Cornelius' study. He did not know what to say to her now that did not make her run away. What in the world was he going to do later?

"Dr. Cornelius," Caspian asked as he knocked on his mentor's door.

"Come in, Your Highness," the doctor answered. Caspian pushed the door open and saw his professor sitting at his desk looking over books.

"What are you reading today, Professor," Caspian asked with great interest. Dr. Cornelius always studied the most fascinating subjects.

"I am reading the old legends of Narnians. If we are to help them rebuild their lives we need to know about them. What has you looking so troubled, my Prince," Dr. Cornelius said getting a concerned look on his face.

Prince Caspian tried to think of the right words to say but the doctor took the words right out of his mouth, "It's about Queen Susan isn't it? I can tell you are acting strange around her. It's almost as if you are lovesick." Dr. Cornelius knew full well what the prince was feeling. He had observed him and the gentle queen together and noticed the chemistry between both of them.

"Yes, I think I may…well, love her, which is strange considering I have only known her for a few days, but I feel so…in love," Caspian said wistfully thinking of Susan, her beautiful eyes gazing into his.

"I do not think it matters how long you have known a person. You have grown up with the legends of the Kings and Queens of Old, so you seem to know her better than you should. And sometimes love just hits you, just because you have only known her a few days does not diminish or degrade your feelings. You should tell her how you feel," the Professor said encouragingly.

A wary look passed the prince's handsome features, "But what if she does not feel the same way about me?"

"If you do not take the risk you will never be happy. Nothing worth having comes without risk," Dr. Cornelius told his student.

Caspian thought about this. Risk is involved in everything. It was involved in retaking his throne, freeing the Narnians, calling the Kings and Queens of Old, and all three times it had been worth it. He just had to trust that he was feeling his feelings for a reason and that Susan also loved him as he loved her.

"Thank you Professor. You always seem to know what to say to make things seem a little clearer," Caspian thanked the Professor gratefully. It was because of the Professor that Susan appeared in his life.

"I am glad I can be of help, Your Highness," the Professor said looking at his pupil and realizing how much he had learned from his experience with Aslan and the Kings and Queens; Dr. Cornelius realized what kind of man he had turned into and he was proud.

**xXx**

That night at dinner the table was tense. Everyone could feel the strain between Caspian and Susan. Nothing was said between them, just stolen glances when the other thought that they were not looking.

"Okay, what is going on," Peter asked finally breaking the silence that had engulfed the table. Everyone looked at him, surprised that someone had actually brought it up.

"What are you talking about Peter? We are all just enjoying our meal," Susan said trying to get him to drop the subject.

"I'm not stupid Susan! I know something's going on. I think we can all feel the tension here, right," Peter asked the other people at the table. Susan looked at Lucy, imploring her with her eyes not to say anything to encourage Peter.

"I do not know what you are talking about Peter. Nothing's going on. Are you feeling okay," Lucy asked covering for her sister.

"I do not see anything the matter here, I think it might just be all in your head Peter," Caspian said trying to plant the seed of doubt in Peter's mind.

"Maybe you are right," Peter said looking back down at his food.

"You know what, I am going to go for a walk, would anyone like to join me," Susan said looking at Caspian.

"Yes, I'll come," Caspian said standing up.

"I'm also done. I'll come-" Edmund started to say until Lucy kicked him under the table, "Actually on second thought I think I'll go riding instead."

Susan and Caspian left the dining hall and awkwardly walked outside.

"So, uh you wanted to talk," Susan said breaking the ice. She tried to channel Lucy for her strength.

"Yeah, I think that we should talk about the…other night in the, you know, garden," Caspian said nervously. He looked over at Susan longing just to tell her how he feels.

"Do you, um…regret it," Susan said trying to brace herself for the worst. This was worse than going into battle. In war the worst thing that could happen would be death or the death of a 

loved one, here she could be hurt much worse. By the end of this conversation her heart could be torn into a million pieces. The mere thought of this sent shivers down her spine.

Caspian noticed her shiver, "Are you cold?"

"No, no. I'm fine, but you didn't answer the question," Susan pointed out.

Caspian thought on how best to reply. He could tell her it was the best moment of his life, but that could be too strong. He could say it was nice, but that was too weak. He did not know how to tell her how he felt about her.

"No, I do not regret it," Caspian admitted after a moment. "Do you?" He was terrified, what if she said she did?

Relief flooded Susan; she let out the breath she had been holding since that night in the garden. He likes her. Lucy was right!

"No, I do not regret it at all," Susan told him. Happiness spread over his face and filled his heart. She was not angry at him, she liked it, he could not decide what made him happier.

"So, where does that leave us," Caspian asked. He turned to her and looked into her blue eyes. He knew what he wanted. He wanted her to be with him always, he never wanted to be separated from her from that day forward.

"Well, I think we should do something that's customary back in England," Susan said with a smile.

"What's that," Caspian asked curious.

"I think we need to date," Susan said. She smiled thinking back to her few friends who had boyfriends.

"What is a date," Caspian asked confused. He thought about it, wasn't a date a fruit?

"Dating is when a boy and a girl, in this case you and me, go places that are special and we spend time alone together. We talk and get to know each other better, and I've heard it's fun," Susan said. She had never had a boyfriend back in England. No one there had captured her interest, and now she realized why, she was meant to wait for him.

"So this dating, what does it lead to," Caspian questioned the gentle queen.

"Um…well most of the time when the couple loves each other, they get engaged and…married," Susan said blushing bright red.

"Oh. Have you ever dated someone before," Caspian inquired.

"No, I haven't," Susan admitted to Caspian. He could not believe that someone had not dated her before. How could anyone not see the beautiful person that stood before him.

"So, we're dating. Does that mean I get to kiss you," Caspian asked with a smirk on his face.

"Are you asking me if I want you to kiss me," Susan said her eyebrow arched.

"Maybe," Caspian said just as coyly.

"If so the answer is yes," Susan said turning around getting ready to walk back to the castle.

Caspian spun her around to face him. He put his hand on her waist and lowered his head. Susan realized what was happening. He was going to kiss, her. He was actually going to _kiss_ her! She closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side praying that this time Peter would not interrupt.

He didn't.

His lips touched hers and sparks flew. This is what she always dreamed her first kiss would be like. She parted her lips slightly and he did the same; his tongue then slid into her mouth exploring the depths of her mouth. She gasped, not believing this was happening, and then her tongue slid out of her mouth and touched his lower lip and entered his.

He could not believe this was happening. Here he was kissing his love. Finally they broke apart due to the need to breathe. Slightly panting they looked at each other, there was no awkwardness, and they both realized that they just fit together perfectly. They looked around them, it was dark outside, neither had noticed for both were too occupied in each other.

He took her hand and led her back up to the castle. No words were spoken, for none needed to be said. Susan was inwardly thanking Aslan for allowing her to stay and love and be loved by Caspian. Caspian was thinking about the amazing first kiss he had just received, nothing in his life could have been sweeter.

He walked her to her room and lightly kissed her cheek. "Goodnight, love," he whispered in her ear.

"Goodnight," Susan said not quite sure if she was awake. She walked into her room and could not contain her happiness. She needed to tell someone what had just happened. She could not tell Peter, he would be so protective of his younger sister, and Edmund would think it was gross. 

Lucy, she had to see Lucy. She ran from her room down the hall to Lucy's. Lucy was sitting up in bed writing in her journal.

"What is it Susan," Lucy asked her sister. Susan looked flustered.

"You were right!"

**xXx**

Caspian entered his room and nearly screamed with joy. He was going to be dating Queen Susan. He desperately hoped that she would grow to love him, and he knew that this would only deepen his love for her. He quickly changed for bed and laid in his bed smiling. His last thought before drifting off to sleep was of kissing Susan as the sun set in the west.

**xXx**

**So that's chapter four. I hope you all liked it. The next chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow, Sunday at the latest. Please review, they brighten up my day. And thank you to everyone who has reviewed in the past, you are all my favorite people. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Wish I did, but I don't.**

**Chapter 5**

Peter woke up to the sound of laughter passing his door. He recognized the laughter as Susan's laugh. He thought for a moment, it had been so long since he heard her laughing. He quickly jumped out of bed and put clothes on to go down to breakfast. He stepped outside his room and walked down the hallway. He passed the alcove and heard the laughter again, he turned to see what Susan was laughing at and saw Caspian and Susan kissing.

"What's going on here," Peter asked slightly disgusted.

"Peter, oh, hey," Susan said trying to keep her face from going beet red.

"What's going on," Peter asked again trying to keep his temper in check. That was his little sister. The kid sister he taught how to ride a bike, how to avoid eating vegetables, and so many other things. The sister that his father always told him it was his job to protect her. This could not be happening. And more importantly, how could he have let it happen?

"Peter, you do know I'm seventeen, I'm not exactly a child anymore," Susan said recognizing the protectiveness in Peter.

"That does not mean you should go around kissing people," Peter shouted.

"Peter, there is no need to shout it to the entire castle," Susan said starting to get worked up herself.

Caspian stood there watching the siblings verbally spar each other. He did not think that Peter would be this protective of his younger sister. _She is not that much younger than him, a year or two at most._

"I can shout if I want to shout! I cannot believe you were kissing him. You are acting like you are twelve years old. What is the matter with you? It is like I do not even know you anymore," Peter shouted.

"First of all, I am not acting like I am twelve, you are! Second, I cannot believe you are saying this to me. I am so happy right now. You know how you feel after you solved one of the many problems that Narnia had 1300 years ago? That high you got? I have that now. I really like Caspian, I wish you could see and accept that," Susan said tears burning the back of her eyes.

"I forbid you to see him," Peter said with authority in his voice.

"You are not my father," Susan screamed running down the hallway towards her room. She slammed the door behind her. She fell onto her bed, clutched a pillow to her chest and started to cry.

She did not think Peter would react like this. She knew he had a protective streak but she did not realize how far he would take it. Her mother would always tell her that it did not really matter what her brother thought, but Susan valued his opinion more than most. He was her older brother, her protector when she was small, and now he was acting like he was her father. She did not know how to deal with this new side of Peter. _Oh Aslan, please help me._

Back in the hallway Caspian stood awkwardly in front of Peter somewhat worried that Peter was going to hit him.

"Do not go near her again," Peter warned in his most menacing voice.

"I'm sorry, but with all due respect, you cannot stop me from dating her, from loving her. I would do anything for her. You are supposed to be her older brother and happy for her, but now 

she is crying in her room because of your words. I am so disappointed in you," Caspian said walking down the hallway to Susan's room knocking gently on the door.

"Love, it is I, please open the door," Caspian said tenderly.

Caspian waited a moment and the door opened to reveal a weeping Susan. Her eyes were red and puffy, her nose running a little, but to Caspian she was still the most beautiful girl in the world. She was his world.

"Darling, are you alright," he asked her softly.

She shook her head and fell into his embrace.

**xXx**

Peter sat outside the castle staring at the sun. He did not understand Susan. What had changed from the his sister in England and his sister in Narnia? They seemed to be two completely separate people. And now, all of his siblings were mad at him and he just wanted to return to yesterday when everything was normal.

_Earlier that day:_

"_Peter why is Susan crying? I saw her in absolute hysterics in Caspian's arms," Lucy asked coming into the dining hall._

"_Did you know," Peter asked roughly._

"_Did I know what," Lucy asked coyly._

"_Did you know what was going on between Caspian and Susan?"_

"_Yes." _

"_How could you let this happen then? They should not be together," Peter raged at Lucy. Edmund walked through the door just in time to see Peter yell at the youngest Pevensie._

"_Pete, what's going on? Why are you yelling at Lucy?" Edmund asked hugging his sister who was now also crying. _

"_She knew. She knew about Susan and Caspian," Peter said as if this justified his actions._

"_What about Susan and Caspian," Edmund asked. He had no idea what was going on._

"_They are….dating. I caught them kissing this morning," Peter spat out as if the words burned his tongue to speak._

"_Are you serious? You are yelling at a twelve year old because she knew they were dating? I knew it was bound to happen between them sooner or later. They are perfect for each other. Just be happy for them," Edmund said incredulously._

"_I can't, I can't be happy for them," Peter said stubbornly._

"_They you are not the brother or king I thought you were. Come on Lu, let's go get some hot chocolate," Edmund comforted as they left Peter alone in the room._

As Peter stared at the sun he did not hear anyone approaching him. Suddenly Peter felt another presence and turned around. Aslan was behind him. Immediately he fell to his knees to show respect for The Great Lion.

"Rise King Peter. It seems we have much to talk about," Aslan stated, walking over to Peter to sit down next to him.

"I just do not understand, Aslan. I don't think that Susan is ready for a relationship. And what if it ends badly? What happens then, we are not going back to England ever again so there would be no be an escape for her. I do not want her to get her heart broken," Peter admitted. He felt the need to be the family's protector.

"King Peter I am disappointed in you. You of all people know that everything happens for a reason and good things do not come without risk. Did you not learn this when you were king? Peter you should be happy that your sister found happiness, even if it is in a way that you do not agree with," Aslan scolded lightly.

Peter was ashamed. Why had he been so mean to her? It is not as though they were doing anything that bad, and he knew that Susan had a good head on her shoulders to make the right judgments.

"You are right, Aslan. I cannot believe how horrible I acted to her," Peter said his eyes downcast.

"That is the wonderful thing about siblings they always forgive," Aslan comforted.

"I am glad we got to stay in Narnia, if Susan does really like him then I can only imagine the heartbreak she would have felt when she got back to England," Peter said imagining Susan back in England miserable.

"That is why you have all stayed. I saw Susan and Caspian's feelings for one another. I knew that if Susan stayed she would be happy, but if her siblings left then should would also be sad. It would have been one of the hardest decisions of her life, and either way no one would have ended up truly happy as you all deserve. That is why you are here, because of their blossoming love," Aslan explained. It was rare that Aslan discussed why he made his decisions with anyone, but he knew that Peter would not fully understand his sister's relationship without knowing that.

"I should have known. Love is at the center of all the deep magic of Narnia, why would it not be the same for staying in Narnia," Peter realized. "Are you staying for awhile Aslan? I am sure Lucy would be ecstatic to see you." He hoped that Aslan would be staying a little longer.

"No, I must go, but please tell her that I will see her soon," Aslan said, "Goodbye King Peter."

"Goodbye Aslan. Thank you," Peter said bowing his head slightly.

Peter watched Aslan disappear from sight, and then turned back to the castle. He needed to apologize to Susan. He walked up to his sister's room and knocked on the door.

Caspian opened the door. Peter glared at him, still not quite comfortable with him in his little sister's room. "Is Susan in there," Peter asked, trying to peer behind Caspian.

"What is it to you? Have you come to yell at her some more," Caspian asked angrily. There was no way that he was going to let Susan be alone with him and have her spirit broken again. He never wanted to see her in tears again.

"No, I want to apologize. Susan! Susan we need to talk," Peter said trying to pass Caspian to get into Susan's suite. He broke through Caspian's barrier and saw Susan's red eyes staring at him.

"Fine Peter, we'll talk. Let's go walk around the gardens," Susan said standing up and grabbing her brother's arm. She gently kissed Caspian's cheek and whispered, "If I am not back in a half hour come looking for me."

"I'm sure you will be fine, my dear," Caspian smirked.

They walked the gardens in an awkward silence. Peter tried to gather his thoughts realizing in a quick epiphany how much of an idiot he had been to his sister.

"So talk," Susan said when they reached the gardens. She looked straight ahead. She did not want to look at her brother. It hurt too much.

"I talked to Aslan," Peter started.

"And that makes everything all better," Susan asked sarcastically.

"No, it doesn't. He made me realize how much an ass I was too you and Caspian. You deserve to be happy. And I am so sorry I said those things to you, I was completely out of line. I just do not want to give up my place as your protector. It has always been my job, and to let someone else do it…well it scares me," Peter confessed.

"Peter, what you said to me really hurt. I never expected you to do this. Out of the three of you I expected you most of all to be happy for me, because you can understand what I am feeling. This apology does not make this fight go away. The trust between us has been broken, but I do forgive you. I just do not trust you," Susan said, her eyes slightly watering. She wanted to trust her brother; of all people in this world she should be able to trust him. But he had been stupid and said things, and now…it was gone.

"I know. I know," Peter said, hugging his sister to his side.

"So what did Aslan say to make you realize how much of an idiot you were," Susan asked smiling. She knew Aslan was one of the few people who could put Peter back into his place.

"He said it was because of the promise of your relationship with Caspian that we got to stay in Narnia permanently," Peter said looking at his sister. Susan was surprised. Their relationship allowed everyone to stay in Narnia? It gave her hope; she knew Aslan would not have given them the option to stay if he knew that Caspian did not feel strongly about her.

"Really, wow," Susan said completely surprised.

"You would have miserable back in England," Peter guessed.

"You're right. I would have. I would have missed Caspian so much and I do not know what would have happened if I had been forced to go back," Susan said imagining a life without happiness or love. She shuddered and thanked Aslan inwardly. He had known the misery she would have encountered back in England. She knew she no longer belonged there. She belonged here, with her love.  
"So I guess we all owe you a big thanks, then. Without you, we would be back at boarding school," Peter said with a funny face at the word boarding school.

"You are right," Susan said giggling. She looked at the large clock tower. It had almost been a half hour. She had no doubt in her mind that Caspian would come looking for her. "Peter we should probably head back."

"Yeah, you are probably right. I have a meeting about the rebuilding of Cair Paravel in a little while," Peter said imagining Cair Paravel in all of its magnificence.

"Before we go, you have to promise me something," Susan said looking him straight in the eye.

"What's that," Peter asked.

"You have to promise me that you will not under any circumstances, yell about me and Caspian, you will not get angry at us spending time alone together, and you will not hit him," Susan said laying out the boundaries.

"I object on the last one," Peter said fiercely.

"What?" Susan gasped.

"If he hurts you I retain the right to hit him," Peter threatened.

"We'll see about that," Susan said laughing returning to the castle. She saw Caspian waiting for her at the door, pacing back and forth. She smiled and looked at Peter.

"Go," Peter said officially giving the couple his blessing.

Susan kissed her brother on the cheek and ran over to Caspian. He heard her coming and pulled her into an embrace.

"Are you alright? You did not argue anymore did you," Caspian asked desperately.

"No, we did not fight. He apologized and said he would stay out of our relationship," Susan said leaning her head against his shoulder as they walked to the dining hall for lunch.

"Good, I do not like seeing you unhappy," Caspian said sweetly. "And I wanted to officially ask you on our first date, tonight."

Susan's eye lit up as she agreed to go with him on the date. After lunch she parted from him, he had meetings and she wanted to look perfect for their date that night.

**xXx**

Not far from the castle a man walked into a shabby, rundown house. There was dust everywhere and little light came in through the boarded up windows. Cobwebs hung from the ceiling and bugs crawled around on the floor. The man looked around and found who he was looking for.

"Sir, they are going out tonight. It would be the ideal time to strike," he said the man who sat cleaning his sword.

"Perfect," the man said with a wicked smile crossing his features.

**xXx**

**So here's chapter 5. I hope you all like it. Drama and action are going to be appearing in the next chapter and things will be getting difficult of Susan and Caspian. But do not worry, because if there is one thing about me that everyone should know it's that I adore happy endings. So do not worry. Thank you to everyone who reviewed for the last chapter/ever. Please review again! If I get enough reviews I will post chapter six sometime tonight...and that's THE DATE! So please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**Chapter Six**

Lucy and Susan were rushing around Susan's bedroom trying to pick out the perfect outfit to wear on her date.

"I like the blue one," Lucy said pointing to the beautiful light blue gown that had a slit in the center to reveal a cream underskirt. The blue matched her eyes perfectly.

"Are you sure? I really want to look good tonight," Susan fretted picking up the dress holding it to her body.

"Su, you could show up in rags and Caspian will still think you look amazing," Lucy said exasperated. Susan thought for a second, blue always looked good on her and the dress did fit her perfectly. Who was she trying to kid, it was the perfect dress!

"You're right Lu, the blue one," Susan said grabbing the dress, going behind a screen and changing. "How do you think I should do my hair, up or down?"

"Down, it's rather curly tonight. It will look amazing," Lucy said as Susan stepped out from behind the screen.

Susan looked at her sister, "Now be honest Lu, how do I look?"

Lucy turned to her sister, "You look beautiful. Caspian will love it. It's seven, aren't you supposed to be meeting him right now?"

Susan's eyes went wide as she sprinted from her room to the front gate of the castle. How could she have been so stupid not to keep track of her time? What if Caspian thought she was not coming and left himself? This thought only made her run faster.

**xXx**

Caspian stood at the gate with two horses looking around to see if she was coming. What if she does not come, and wants nothing to do with him anymore? He then saw a blur of blue coming towards him, actually running into him. Caspian put his arms around Susan before she could fall. Susan was panting from running so fast.

"Thanks…for…catching me," she panted out.

"No problem, my queen," Caspian said helping her stand on her own. He waited a moment while Susan caught her breath and looked at her. Gorgeous was an insult to her, there were no words to describe how stunning she looked to him. "You look, amazing. More than that, you look better than words can describe," he said passionately. He kissed her lips quickly tasting her.

"Thank you," Susan said, finally breathing normally. "You look pretty good yourself," She said appreciating the appearance of her boyfriend.

"I look absolutely horrible next to you," Caspian said walking her over to the horses. Susan shook her head knowing that fighting him on this would be like fighting a losing battle.

"Where are we going," Susan asked noticing the horses they were walking towards. She recognized Caspian's horse, and then the brown one he had used when he saved her in the forest from the Telmarine archers.

"That is for me to know, and for you to find out in a little while," Caspian said winking at her. He helped her onto her horse and quickly mounted his. They galloped out of the city and towards the woods. Susan had no idea where they were going; surely they were not going into the woods. In the woods there were still some enemies of Telmarines and she did not have her bow with her to protect them. Before they got to the woods they came upon a lake.

Susan could see a faint glow on the dock of the lake. She wondered what it was, when Caspian started to turn to the lake, she realized that is what the date was. It was a moonlight picnic in the candlelight! How wonderfully romantic.

Caspian dismounted his horse and came around to help Susan off of hers to which she said, "You do know I am capable of getting off a horse by myself you know?" She dismounted her horse with ease.

"I know, I just do not want to take the risk of you falling," he answered sweetly. They walked over to the picnic that Caspian had set up and sat down. This was all Susan could have asked for and more for their first date.

"You know," she said lightly, "for not knowing what dating is, you sure did this well."

"Thank you, my dear," Caspian said, enjoying the sight of her face in the candlelight. He could not picture her more beautiful.

"So Aslan told Peter the reason we were able to stay in Narnia, it is because of us. Because of our relationship, or what Aslan saw becoming of it," Susan disclosed to him.

"I do not know what I would have done if you and your siblings had left that day. I am sure I would be miserable without you," Caspian whispered tenderly into her ear.

"I know I would have been wretched if I was in England right now. Words cannot describe how happy I am that I was able to stay," Susan confessed to her love.

"I thank Aslan every day I am with you for allowing you to stay," Caspian divulged. He knew he would thank Aslan every day of his life for allowing Susan to remain with him.

With that though he kissed her.

**xXx**

"Now, sir?" they asked him.

"No, wait a moment more," he answered harshly, looking out at the couple.

**xXx**

The couple was sitting together, enjoying each other's company when Caspian heard something behind them.

_Snap_

He turned quickly and saw ten men approaching them. Armed.

"Susan, get the horn it's on my saddle," he said grabbing his sword, getting ready to protect his love no matter the cost. Susan quickly got up and ran for the saddle. She quickly searched through the saddle bag for her precious horn. When she had found it she blew on it as hard as she could simply praying that someone would hear it.

**xXx**

The three Pevensie children were sitting in the courtyard waiting for the couple to return.

"I'm glad you got over yourself Peter, Caspian and Su make a great couple," Lucy said sipping hot chocolate. She had accepted Peter's apology for yelling at her.

"I know, I acted terribly, but I am so used to being the protector of all of you, I just went nuts. I know that Caspian will take good care of her," Peter admitted to his siblings.

"Peter, you do not always have to be protecting us, you should be able to live as well. Maybe you'll find a girl who can put up with you," Edmund teased.

Suddenly a noise came from the distance. All Pevensies sat up quickly, knowing what that noise was.

"Is that what I think it is," Edmund asked warily.

"Susan!" Peter yelled jumping up. The possibilities of what kind of trouble Susan and Caspian could be in raced through his mind. Susan knew to only use that horn in the most dire emergencies, this must be one of them.

"We need to go now," Edmund said, running to get Reepicheep and horses ready. Peter sprinted to his room to get his sword.

Edmund got down to the stables and found Reepicheep and the other mice already there.

"We heard the horn, Your Majesty, and we came to assist you," Reepicheep said with a low bow.

Trumpkin came running into the stable as well, "That's Queen Susan's horn, they must be in trouble. I will come." Trumpkin still felt indebted to Susan who had stopped him from being drowned on the first day they met.

When Peter got to the stables he saw Reepicheep, the other mice, Trumpkin, and Edmund all ready with horses. Peter jumped on to his horse and they galloped as fast as they could to Susan and Caspian's side, praying the entire way that they would not be too late.

**xXx**

_Of all times for me not to have my bow!_ Susan thought angrily to herself. Caspian was fighting and there was nothing she could do to help him. And to top it all off his odds were not looking too good.

Caspian was trying to fight as many men as possible, for Susan being in danger was not an option for him. Any time a rebel soldier got close to her he would position himself in front of her to fight him off. He knew he was hurt. A cut on his arm, his face bleeding, and he was pretty sure his shoulder was dislocated, but he did not care.

One man fell to the ground, then another. Susan saw what was happening and felt sick that she could not help.

"Susan, go! Take one of the horses and just go," Caspian shouted while fighting. He wanted Susan to get out of there while she still could. He could hold them off so she got a head start back to the castle. He was prepared to die for her.

"No! I can't leave you. I won't," she said back stubbornly. She refused to leave her love even though she could not do anything to help him.

"Please, go! Please," Caspian begged as he was hit in the face again. The pain in his body was excruciating.

_Did they hear the horn? They know what it means…they should be getting here any…_

Susan's thought was interrupted as a blade pierced her skin making her scream. She had been hurt, a sword was wrenched into her side. She fell to the ground bleeding heavily.

"No, Susan!" Caspian said wanting nothing more than to switch places with her. How could he have let that happen?

Susan was gasping for breath when she saw the sword coming down towards her neck. She reminisced about her life, her time in England with her parents and siblings and her time in Narnia with Caspian, her siblings, and Aslan. As the silver blade came closer and closer she started to hear hooves…_finally_. Then she saw nothing.

**xXx**

Peter was out in front of the group, and he sighed with relief when he finally saw Caspian fighting a band of men. They were almost there.

He saw Susan standing there, helpless, and he knew it was killing her. If they had anything in common it was their burning desire to help all those in need. Peter then noticed a man sneaking from where Caspian was and behind Susan. He urged the horse to go faster, but he was too late. The sword cut through her side with ease. Peter knew he would be haunted by nightmares of this. He watched Susan fall to the ground and the soldier bring his sword to her neck. Finally Peter was in striking distance and killed the man before he could kill Susan.

Edmund, Peter, Reepicheep, and Trumpkin quickly took over the fighting and Caspian went to his love. She was unconscious and bleeding heavily. He started applying pressure to the wound trying to remember healing techniques he learned from Dr. Cornelius but his mind just went blank. Suddenly his world starting spinning and his vision was getting hazy, and before he knew it there was darkness.

**xXx**

**I know, you hate me. Yeah, I know. But I could not figure out what was the lesser of two evils leaving off where Susan was unconscious or Caspian, so I picked Caspian. I know it's short, and I know it's a cliffhanger. A new chapter should either be up later today or tomorrow depending on how fast I write. **

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I love you all dearly! Please review, it encourages me to get the next chapter up quicker.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it.**

**A/N: The italics are a flashback or thoughts…you'll be able to figure it out.**

**Chapter Seven**

Susan was floating. Darkness was all around her. She struggled to break free of the darkness' hold on her, but she could not. As she lay there she could her snippets of conversations going on around. She must be back at the castle.

"Are you sure she's going to be okay?" a man's voice asked full of concern. He sounded familiar, but she could not place the voice.

"I am sure, Your Majesty. This is just the body's way of healing itself," a woman's voice said, it sounded farther away than the man's voice had.

"Caspian, shouldn't you be laying down?" another man's voice entered the conversation.

"I am fine, I just need to know she is okay, and then I will be okay," the man called Caspian said harshly. Caspian, she remembered him. She loved him.

"Caspian you really should go lay down, this is not healthy," a girl's voice said persuasively. Susan suddenly recalled whose voices they were, Peter and Lucy, and dear Caspian. She fought harder against the darkness that held her in her strange slumber. She wanted to open her eyes, and tell him that if he was hurt to heal, not sit here holding a vigil.

"How long have you been sitting there?" Edmund asked curious.

"From the moment I was strong enough to leave my bed," Caspian answered honestly.

_He had awoken in his room. At first he had not remembered what happened the night before, but when he tried to move and felt the pain it all came rushing back to him. The date, the ambush, Susan…he tried to get out of bed to no avail. It simply hurt too much. But once again he remembered Susan, she was so hurt. Questions had flown through his brain: Did she get back alright? Was she still…alive?_

_That question haunted him like a nightmare. He could not protect her from getting hurt last night. How could he have let this happen to her? If she…died, he did not even want to think about the anguish his heart would experience. With that thought he took a deep breath (which hurt) and tried to get up again. This time he succeeded, now all he had to do was walk. __He inched towards the door, the thought of Susan driving him forwards. He made it…now down the hallway, to Susan's room. 'Please Aslan, please let her be okay. Do not let her die,' he begged in thought as he made his way to her room. _

_He walked into her room and saw her motionless body laying on the bed. He almost broke down in tears right then and there. He saw a chair by her bedside and sat down in it. He took her hand and kissed it so gently, not wanting to hurt her any further. And finally allowed the tears to fall._

"Caspian? Caspian, are you alright?" Peter asked pulling Caspian back to reality.

"I am fine, I just..." Caspian trailed off not really knowing what he was. He looked down at Susan's sleeping face, and he knew what he needed. He needed Susan to wake up and forgive him for not being able to protect her. That was his job now, wasn't it? He could not believe he had failed her. That thought hurt more than any of the wounds he had accrued from the fighting. He looked away from her face, suddenly feeling unworthy to be there.

"Caspian, look," Lucy said smiling. She was staring at Susan's eyes which were now starting to flutter open. Caspian held his breath while her beautiful crystal, blue eyes began to open.

"What…what happened?" Susan asked coming around. She saw her siblings and Caspian gathered around her bedside. She tried to sit up but Caspian would not let her, and she realized why. She was in pain, but she could not remember what happened to cause the pain.

"It's a long story, Su," Peter said smiling. He could not have been happier; his sister was fine. She was going to live.

Susan looked at Caspian who had her hand clutched in his. He had tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He kissed her hand softly and said tenderly, "I am so happy that you are going to be okay, my love."

"Oh, Susan we were so worried about you," Lucy exclaimed sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"What happened?" Susan asked again. The more she thought about the night before, the more it gave her a headache. She remembered getting ready in her room with Lucy, the marvelous picnic that Caspian had planned for them, but after that her memory went black.

Peter looked at Caspian to explain the events of last night, but when he was silent for a moment he explained, "During your…date with Caspian, some Telmarine rebels attacked. You were stabbed in the side, and have been unconscious since last night. When Edmund, Reepicheep, the other mice, and Trumpkin got there, Caspian here had already taken care of a few rebels but he was hurt. We took the rebels prisoners and brought you back to the castle. Lucy gave you some cordial but you slept until about ten minutes ago."

"What about you Caspian, are you okay?" Susan asked worriedly.

"I am fine-" Caspian started but Edmund cut him off.

"Caspian here had a dislocated shoulder, a concussion, and cuts. But you will both be fine; there will be no permanent damage according to the nurses," Edmund informed Susan. He knew that Caspian would not tell her then full extent of his injuries.

"If you have a concussion Caspian, shouldn't you be laying down?" Susan asked gently. He still had not released her hand

"I am fine. I feel fine, now that I see you are well, I will be well," Caspian answered, his eyes silently pleading with her not to remove him from her.

"Caspian, please go lay down. Please," Susan pleaded. She wanted him to recover, and the best place for him to do that was a bed.

"But I do not want to leave you," Caspian said, begging her not to send him from her presence.

Susan looked to her siblings for help. Lucy came to the rescue, "Caspian, how can Susan get well if she is worrying about you getting well? The best thing that you could do for her would be to lie down and heal. All she wants is for you to take a nap, and then you can return to her side." Lucy spoke in a soothingly persuasive voice.

Caspian looked around and saw the Pevensies ready to help convince him to leave; he knew he was fighting a losing battle.

"Okay, but I will only be gone for a short while," Caspian relented standing up slowly. He looked at her siblings, "If anything happens to her you will come and get me, right?"

"Of course, but for not go get some sleep," Peter said opening the door for him. Caspian left the room with one last glance at Susan.

Peter closed the door and came back to his sister's side.

"He is not going to cope well about this, is he?" Susan asked tears starting to burn the back of her eyes. She knew it was not Caspian's fault for what had happened, but did Caspian know this?

"I don't know, Su. I just don't know," Peter said hugging his sister..

**xXx**

Caspian lay in his bed thinking of Susan. Of what had almost happened to Susan to be more specific. The thought of her leaving this world forever tore at his heart. _And I almost let it happen!_ He could not allow this to happen again. Never again.

He thought about how he had failed to protect her. He had failed her, her siblings, Aslan, and all of Narnia. He would have to be more vigilant, stronger, better for her. And then he thought if they had never left the castle none of the injuries that had befallen Susan would have happened. Maybe he was the one attracting danger to her. He couldn't bear the thought.

_I should just separate myself from her. She would be safer and that is all that matters. _

And with that thought, he made the hardest decision he had ever made in his entire life. He would break his heart to save her. Only she could come before his own selfish wants.

**xXx**

A few days later Dr. Cornelius called the four monarchs together, he knew who was behind the rebel attacks on King Caspian and Queen Susan. He was surprised when he found out who was behind it and knew Caspian would be as well.

"Dr. Cornelius, what have you gathered from the attacks?" Peter asked authoritatively. Peter was back in stride in his role of 'protector'. He wanted to catch the group of people who were behind the attack against her sister, and his friend.

"Sources have told me that General Glozelle is behind the attacks," the Professor divulged. Caspian's eyes went wide. He never believed that the general would be behind the attacks. He thought that they had parted on amicable terms.

"Are you sure, Professor?" Caspian asked, not wanting to believe it was true.

"Quite sure, Your Majesty. He seems to be suffering from a mental malady from the battle, and wants to take it out on you. The attack the other night was just a small showing of what can happen in the future," Dr. Cornelius said sadly.

"Okay, now at least we know who we are fighting," Edmund said trying to point out the silver lining of this development.

"How did he know we were going out that night?" Susan inquired. She needed someone to say it. She would not believe this until someone said it.

"It seems that he has spies in the castle," Dr. Cornelius said looking straight into Susan's eyes.

She knew it. She did not want to believe it, but she knew. None of them were safe now, they would all have to carry around weapons where ever they went, none of them could freely talk anymore unless they were certain they were alone.

"Oh my…" Lucy trailed off, her eyes wide as saucers. She was not used to this kind of Narnia, even when they were Kings and Queens at Cair Paravel nothing like this had ever happened to them, she did not know what to do. Cry? Scream? Or be silent?

"What should we do?" Edmund asked quietly after a moment passed.

"Just be careful what you say around people. Just take extra precautions when leaving the castle, and carry around your sword or bow, you never know what could happen. Try to travel together, that way someone always knows where you are," Dr. Cornelius suggested to the sovereigns. He knew it was going to be difficult for them, but he knew that they would preserve until the danger had passed.

With that sentiment, Dr. Cornelius left the five royals to discuss what they were going to do with this sinister development.

"Lucy, you are not going anywhere alone," Peter said firmly. He was not going to be taking any risks with his family, and his youngest sister did not have proper training in any weapons so, obviously she was going to be traveling with someone.

"Maybe Reepicheep can assign her one of his mice to guard her," Edmund suggested. He knew that Lucy always felt close with the Narnians. If a mouse was guarding her, maybe she would not protest.

"That's a good idea Edmund," Peter agreed. Peter trusted Reepicheep and the other mice with his life. He knew that they would not betray him, his siblings, and Caspian.

Caspian stayed silent, the rebels were after him. He would have to put distance between Susan and himself. He would not be able to bear it if something worse were to happen to her because of him.

"No one can go outside the castle, into town or anywhere around here without protection," Susan ordered. She did not want anything that happened to her and Caspian to happen to her siblings. She was willing to forfeit her freedom to eradicate this threat.

"I guess this is how we'll be living for awhile, in hiding. Having secret conversations, constantly being on our guard," Lucy said her eyes watering slightly. She did not want to sacrifice her freedom, but she did not want her siblings or Caspian to be hurt. She figured it was a fair compromise with Reepicheep and the other mice, but she did not want to be treated like an invalid. "Susan, will you work with me again on the bow? I want to be able to defend myself and not depend on others for my own protection?"

"Of course, Lu," Susan answered. Susan was thankful to Father Christmas those many years ago who had gifted to her, her bow that had aided her through battles and saved her life on more than one occasion.

"We should probably tell Reepicheep, Glenstorm, and Trumpkin, I'm sure they can help us," Peter suggested. He knew that these Narnians were faithful to them and the monarchs needed their help.

"Of course," Caspian stated, "we should go tell them now. Before the…spies in the castle know that we know."

Caspian left to tell their friends of their plight while Peter stayed behind to escort Lucy where ever she might need to go.

"Peter, can I talk to you for a moment?" Susan asked her big brother. Caspian had been acting distant to her for days and she needed her older brother's advice on what to do about it. Edmund took the hint and he and Lucy left to find Caspian and join him.

"Of course, Su, what do you need to talk about?" Peter asked. He hoped it was not about Caspian, he did not want to be informed about his sister's love life.

"It's about Caspian," Susan started. Peter tried to hide his disappointment. "Ever since that night, he's been acting rather distant. I don't know what to do. Before that he always talked to me and smiled at me. Now he won't even make eye contact with me. Do you think you know why he's doing this?"

"Susan, do you remember when Edmund was with the White Witch and I started to pull away from you and Lucy?" Peter asked. He knew how Caspian was feeling. He just had to convey it to his sister.

Susan nodded. She remembered how he would not talk to Lucy and Susan unless it was absolutely necessary. How he seemed to delve into finding Edmund as if that was his only goal in life.

"That's what Caspian is doing now. When Edmund left, if felt sort of like my fault. I was supposed to protect you guys. Mum told me that I had to look after all of you. And I failed her and I failed Edmund. I was not patient enough with him, and look where it ended up. That's how Caspian feels now. He's distancing himself because he feels guilty for what happened to 

you. He wants to put distance between you and him because he thinks that will make you safe. That's all he wants, for you to be safe," Peter explained gently to his sister.

Comprehension dawned in Susan's mind. How could she have not seen it before?

"Thanks Peter, I'm going to go find Caspian so we can talk about this. I do not want him to feel guilty over something he had no control over," Susan said getting up and leaving the room.

Peter stood alone in the room, and realized how much his sister had grown since coming to Narnia for the first time. Now she was willing to take truth of faith, and she knew how to love freely and unconditionally. He could not have been more proud of her if he tried. Peter quickly exited the room following Susan. Even if she could handle a bow and arrow like a professional, he was not going to let her walk around the castle unescorted. Who knows what kind of trouble could happen to her?

**xXx**

**I know, I said this would be updated yesterday, but I have a very good reason for not doing that. I had two finals today and I needed to study. Also this chapter was insanely difficult to write and my thoughts would not become words very easily.**

**On another subject, over 100 reviews. I am so flattered, I did not know when I started writing this that it would be such a hit. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, you make me want to keep going. There will not be an update tomorrow, expect one on Thursday sometime. Keep reviewing, they make me happy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned, but if wishes were horses or something like that**

**For StardustFromThePlanetGallifrey for making me get my act together…thanks.**

Caspian seemed to be avoiding Susan. Whenever she got near him he would be 'called' on important business and left her disappointed. She understood what Peter had told her, but that did not stop her heart from hurting when he left her. She felt her heart break a little bit each time he left her without so much as a goodbye. She had to come up with a plan to talk to him. He needed to know that what happened the night of their date was not his fault.

She ran around the castle searching for him once again. _This time I won't let him get away, _she promised to herself. She would stand between him and the door or do whatever it took to keep him in the room. There was no way he was going to get out of this conversation. She ran past Lucy and Reepicheep, who now followed every move Lucy made. He would not let anyone guard Queen Lucy except himself.

"Lu, have you seen Caspian anywhere?" Susan asked out of breath.

"No, I haven't seen him since this morning. Maybe you should try his study," Lucy suggested. She had noticed that something was the matter with Caspian but could not place her finger on it. She hoped Susan could help Caspian through whatever was wrong.

"Okay, thanks Lucy," Susan thanked her sister, and started walking quickly to Caspian study.

When she made it to the door, she stopped, took a couple deep breaths, to steady her breathing, and knocked on the wooden door.

"Who is it?" Caspian asked distractedly. He prayed that it was not Susan. She kept trying to get him to talk to her. He wanted to talk to her, but he knew that if anyone saw them together she could be placed in more danger. He did not know who the traitor in his castle was, but he knew that talking to Susan could place her in harm's way.

"It's me Caspian. Please let me in. I really have to talk to you," Susan pleaded from the other side of the door.

Caspian looked up at the sound of Susan's voice. She sounded so desperate and sad. He could not refuse her, but he had to. He could not let her be at risk because of him.

"Uh… Susan, I have to meet with the…councilors," Caspian said standing and making to leave the room. He had to get away from her.

"This will only take a minute or two. I could do it while you walk to your meeting," Susan offered, leaving no room for escape. Caspian opened the door and looked into her beautiful blue eyes. He knew that she would continue to try and talk to him if he did not talk to her now. If he could just make her believe that he did not love her, maybe that will make her avoid him. But how would he do that?

"Fine," Caspian said quickly. He started walking as fast as he could towards the Assembly Room. He did not want to crush Susan's heart, but it seemed to him that he had no choice in the matter.

"Caspian," Susan started, she struggled to keep up with him. "Caspian, could you stop for one moment and talk to me?!" Susan was tired of him running from her. All she wanted to do was talk, how hard could that be?

Caspian stopped and slowly turned around to face her. His face was expressionless, and his eyes were dead. The look scared Susan, she wondered if the blame he put on himself had penetrated too deep into his mind and soul.

"Caspian we need to talk about what happened that night," Susan said firmly. She tried to make him see that he was not going to get out of this conversation no matter how hard he tried.

"No, we do not. It is done and over with," Caspian argued not making eye contact with her. He could not bear to look into her beautiful blue eyes, knowing what he was about to do to her. He was not worthy.

"Yes we do. You are avoiding me, you aren't talking to me, you won't even look at me," Susan shouted at him frustrated.

"I am not avoiding you, Queen Susan," Caspian stated. Susan inwardly flinched at the use of her formal title.

"Then why can't we talk about this?" Susan asked, he tears starting to burn the backs of her eyes. She did not want to show weakness, but it was getting harder as the seconds ticked by.

"There is nothing to talk about. We went on a date, and it did not work out. What is the customary term to stop dating?" Caspian asked coolly. It broke his heart to speak this way to his love but he knew he had to do it.

"You're…breaking up…with me?" Susan managed to choke out. Of all the scenarios she had dreamed up in her head, this one had never occurred to her. She thought that he really liked her, she felt her heart shatter.

"I suppose so," Caspian said looking straight into her eyes for the first time since the she had woken up. He saw her blue eyes water and tears start to form on her eyelashes. He needed to get out of there before he broke down himself. _I am doing this for her._ That thought ran like a mantra in his head. It was the only thing that was keeping him from apologizing and begging her forgiveness.

"Why, why are you doing this?" Susan asked tearfully.

"Because…because I just do not feel anything for you. Can you not understand this? I do not like you at all," Caspian said. He turned from her and walked as fast as he could in the opposite direction. He did not want to see the tears stream down her beautiful face, he did not want to see the impact his words had on her. He would not be able to bear it.

Susan watched Caspian leave her and she fell to her knees sobbing. She had never been in that much pain before. She did not even know that it was possible to be in that much pain. She felt as though someone had ripped her heart out and tore it into a million tiny pieces.

And she knew who had done this…Caspian. How could he do this to her? How could he have possibly set up the most romantic date and then all of a sudden not be interested anymore? She could not answer these questions. All she could thing about were his words. The rejection was unbearable. She could not believe it, Aslan was wrong. They would have no relationship, for Caspian did not love her.

The aspect that saddened Susan the most was the fact that she still loved him. She did not want to love him, she wanted to get up and hate him. But she could not. Finally when she stopped thinking with her head and started with her heart she felt the most pain. She would not be able to revert back to her old self. She would forever feel the pain of rejection. She would forever love Caspian, no matter how much it killed her on the inside. Even if he did not love her back, she would love him until her dying day.

Edmund had been walking by and heard the entire conversation. He could not believe the words Caspian had said to his sister. _How dare he?_ Edmund thought angrily. The Pevensies had been sure that Caspian felt something for their sister, but now she was crying uncontrollably on the castle floor.

Edmund walked over to his sister and kneeled down next to her. She looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy from crying. He helped her up and hugged her. Susan was a little surprised, Edmund was not normally a 'hugging' type of person, but she thankful for her brother. Edmund walked Susan to her room and told her that he was going to go get Lucy and Peter. Susan nodded and laid down on her bed. She was still crying but not as hysterically.

Edmund quickly left Susan's room and went in search of his other two siblings. He first found Peter talking to Glenstorm about the intruder in the palace.

"Pete! Pete, you have to come with me," Edmund said trying to get Peter's attention.

"Excuse me, Glenstorm," Peter said walking over to Edmund. "What is it, Ed?"

"It's Susan. She's crying," Edmund told his brother. Peter's eyes darkened.

"Why is she crying?" Peter asked quietly.

"It's Caspian, he told her…well, he told her that he did not like her at all, that he was breaking up with her," Edmund said reluctantly. He knew that Peter would be incredibly angry at Caspian, and he had no idea what he would do to him.

"You go find Lucy. I'll go talk to Susan," Peter said already leaving Edmund. Peter started running towards the castle. He needed to go to his kid sister. He knew that she would be upset.

He opened the door and went to her side. Susan looked at her older brother and saw the strength she needed. They hugged and Peter said soothingly in her ear, "It'll be okay Su. It will all be okay."

Meanwhile Edmond searched high and low in the castle for Lucy but could not find her and Reepicheep anywhere. He was starting to worry that something had happened to them. These were dangerous times that they were living in. One sister was already hurting, he did not know what he would do if his other was as well.

"Lucy! Lu! Where are you?" Edmund shouted around the castle trying to find his younger sister.

"Ed? Edmund is that you?" Lucy shouted back. She wondered what had soft-spoken Edmund shouting all over the castle for. When Edmund finally saw Lucy he ran to her.

"Lucy you have to come see Susan," Edmund said grabbing her arm and running towards their elder sister's room.

"Why? What's the wrong with Su?" Lucy asked worriedly. She knew that Susan had gone to find Caspian earlier, what could have happened in that time. Unless…

"Caspian broke her," Edmund said simply.

"What? Did he hurt her?" Lucy said starting to run faster to her sister's room. She needed to see Susan.

"Not physically. He broke up with her, and broke her heart," Edmund explained as they finally made it to Susan's chamber. They each took a deep breath to brace themselves and opened the door. They found Susan and Peter locked in an embrace and quickly joined them. As the siblings held each other, they could not help but think, even in the hardest times, that they were so lucky to have each other.

As they broke apart Susan looked at her siblings gratefully. She knew that she could not get through this heartbreak without them. They were her rock.

"Thanks for being here," Susan said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"There is no need to thank us Susan. We're family, and this is what we do for each other," Lucy said wisely.

As they talked together (and planned Caspian's death in many extravagant ways) Edmund slyly slipped out of the room to find Caspian. He needed to know what was going on in Caspian's head.

**xXx**

Caspian sat on the bed in his room and cried himself. But unlike Susan, he did not have family to comfort him. He could not even think of the words he said to Susan. He had been so hurtful and the only thing that kept him from running to her side and begging for forgiveness was the thought that he was doing this for her. If he removed himself from her life, she would be safer. And that was the most important thing to Caspian.

Caspian heard a knock at the door and quickly tried to hide the fact that he was crying.

"Come in," Caspian said his voice cracking slightly.

The door opened slowly to reveal Edmund. He looked angry and betrayed. Caspian knew what he had come to talk about.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't punch you," Edmund said menacingly. He did not care that Caspian was nearly a foot taller than him and a few years older than him. The only thing that was on Edmund's mind was that his sister was in pain and this…idiot had caused it.

Caspian had nothing to say to defend himself. Caspian turned to Edmund wanting nothing more than Edmund to punch him if it would make Susan feel better. Edmund looked at Caspian's tear stained face and hesitated.

"Caspian, what's wrong?" Edmund asked against his better judgment. He did not care about Caspian. This was the ass that broke his sister's heart. Why should he care what was bothering him? Because he was King Edmund the _Just_ that was why. He could not walk away from a person who did not have their side of the story shared.

"Nothing, nothing is wrong," Caspian said quickly. He just wanted Edmund to leave him to his misery.

"Caspian, I think you know me better than that. You know I won't leave until you give me some answers," Edmund said walking over to Caspian sitting down on the bed next to him. Caspian sighed. He knew Edmund would not leave.

Caspian did not know what to say to Edmund. There was nothing to say to justify himself.

"You know, Susan's in her room crying. There have only been a handful number of times I've seen my sister cry. She is so incredibly strong, and doesn't cry for just anything. You know, she didn't even cry when she found out what happened to her that night. She did not cry while the 

attack was happening. She only cries when she loses someone she loves. She cried when Dad when off to war, she cried when Aslan died, and now she's crying because you broke her heart. My strong sister is crying over you. That should make you feel ashamed about yourself. Peter, Lucy, and I all trusted you with our sister, but you threw away that trust and crushed her. And I don't know if any of us will ever trust you again. I mean, I think she is in more pain now than she was throughout the entire attack. But I guess you just don't care," Edmund seethed.

Caspian jumped up. How dare anyone say he did not care for Susan? And then he remembered what he said to her. _"Because…because I just do not feel anything for you. Can you not understand this? I do not like you at all."_ How could he have said that to her?

"I do care for her. But look where that got her. She was mortally wounded! She would have died if it had not been for Queen Lucy's cordial. How can I be with her if I cannot even protect her? Is that not supposed to be my job if I am dating her? I do not want to put her in danger by associating herself with me. You heard the professor, the rebels are after me. Not her. So I did what I thought was best. I broke up with her, knowing that if I did this, she would be safer. No matter what the cost to me, I could not let anything happen to her. If anything did…I do not even want to think about the…anguish…" Caspian explained to Edmund.

Edmund was not surprised. He, unlike Peter, thought there was an underlying issue about this break up. Edmund watched people, and understood the look that Caspian gave Susan. It was not one of indifference or apathy; it was one of love and devotion. Now all he had to do was to convey to Caspian that Susan was not better off without him, that Susan needed Caspian as much as Caspian needed her.

"Like I said, she's in more pain now than ever before. And only you can heal her. No amount of Lucy's cordial can mend her broken heart. The only thing that can make you both whole is each other. I know what it is like to betray someone, and even if you did not mean to do it. It happens sometimes. But you have to be willing to apologize, and admit your fault. If you cannot do this nothing will be solved. You need to talk to Susan. What you are doing…this attempt to be noble is nice, but it will not solve anything. And it's not worth it. You are both in pain, and no amount of time will heal it. You love my sister…but how can you love her if you put her through this kind of pain?" Edmund said trying to enlighten Caspian. Edmund looked at the young king and knew there was nothing more he could say to try and explain this to Caspian. He stood up and left the room without another word.

Caspian sat there on his bed for hours…or it could have been minutes. He thought about what Edmund said, _"She's in more pain now than ever before."_ He did not want her to be in pain of any kind. Then a sudden epiphany came to Caspian: Susan was in pain, because of him. He was no better than the rebels that physically wounded her.

This epiphany cut Caspian; he had to be better for Susan. He needed to apologize. He got up and ran to Susan's room, ready for any obstacles he could face.

**xXx**

Ex-General Glozelle walked around his small militia. The men stood perfectly still, terrified of this once sane general.

"How did we fail?" Glozelle asked his troops. "We failed because we did not know that Caspian still carried that horn. Next time we have to be quicker, stronger. And we will not fail, will we?"

"No, sir," the troops said in perfect unison.

**xXx**

**I'm sorry about the delay. I was mean. But I'm now on summer break so I should have more time to write, which is fun! Thanks to all the people who reviewed, you really helped me buckle down and write this chapter. I do not know when a new chapter will be up, hopefully by Thursday or Friday if not before. Please review, they keep me going!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Wow a big change from last chapter!**

Caspian stood outside the wooden door trying to work up the courage to knock. He knew he had to, but he did not want to face the consequences that were behind the door. Would Susan let him in? Would she let him speak to her? Would she ever trust him again? And most importantly would she forgive him?

He took a deep breath took a hold of some courage and knocked on the door. There was no going back now. It seemed like ages until someone opened the door. Caspian did not know how long it was, it could have been 10 seconds, it could have been 10 days. Finally the door opened to reveal Peter.

Peter took one look at Caspian and rolled his eyes. _What in the world is this ass doing back here? Hasn't he done enough damage?_

"What do you want?" Peter asked angrily. He did not want to see Caspian ever again. Peter stood firmly in the doorway. There was no way that he was going to allow Caspian to go into his sister's room. Especially after the way he broke her. Caspian was crazy if he thought that he as going to talk to Susan.

"May I please speak to Susan?" Caspian asked humbly. Caspian could only hope that Peter would let him in. But from body language, Caspian knew he would have to fight to speak to her.

"She doesn't want to talk to you," Peter said closing the door. Caspian stuck his foot in the door to prevent it from closing.

"I really, really need to speak to her. It's urgent," Caspian implored Peter.

"What is so important that you need to speak to her about? What more could you possibly say? Are you going to tell her that you wish you never met her? Or that your first mistake was calling us? Or even better that you want us to leave? Are any of those questions what you were going to say to her? Because I'm not sure what else you would have to say to her…you've already broken her! I trusted you Caspian. I trusted you with my sister, you don't have siblings you don't understand the connection between siblings. There is not much that's closer. And I trusted you with my sister; you best believe that I am not going to be making that mistake twice. Just go away Caspian. Go away," Peter yelled at the young king. Peter's frustration kept driving the words out of his mouth. He knew that Susan did not want to see Caspian, at least not right now. She was still crying with Lucy and Edmund.

Caspian looked ashamed, his eyes no longer meeting Peter's. He took his foot from the door frame, and slowly turned around to walk to his study. He wondered if it would have been better if Peter had hit him instead of saying those things to him. Not that he did not deserve them but…it hurt, it just hurt. Caspian sat down behind his desk wondering what in the world he could do to try and gain forgiveness.

He pulled out a piece of paper and quill and began to write, _My dearest Susan…_

**xXx**

Peter closed the door after watching Caspian retreat to a different part of the castle. He walked back to Susan's side. Her crying had subsided but her eyes were still red and puffy.

"Who was at the door?" Susan asked. She was glad that Peter had sent whoever it was away. She was in no condition to see anyone.

"It was Caspian. I told him to leave," Peter answered sitting down on the bed next to Lucy.

"I wonder what he wanted," Lucy said looking at her eldest brother. She was glad that Caspian had left, but knew that Susan still wanted to talk to him. The sisters had only grown closer since they took up permanent residence in Narnia.

"He wanted to talk to Susan. I know, he's an idiot," Peter said chuckling.

"Peter you idiot! I still want to talk to him," Susan exclaimed, gently whacking him on the back of his head.

"Why? Why do you want to speak to that fool after what he did to you?" Peter questioned genuinely confused. He did not understand why Susan would want to speak to him. After all, he was the reason she was lying in bed sobbing.

"I want to talk to him because I want to talk to him," Susan said, not feeling the need to explain her actions to her siblings.

"How can you trust him again Su? I don't want to see you get hurt again," Peter asserted looking to his other siblings for support.

"We just want you to be happy. And you crying here is something out of our nightmares. We won't stop you from seeing Caspian, we just want you to know that he could hurt you again and to not trust him again so quickly," Edmund expressed soothingly. Edmund ever the diplomat knew how to make both sides happy in this argument.

"I know, and it will be awhile until I can trust him again. But that doesn't stop me from feeling the way I do about him. I can't explain it, I want to…I just can't," Susan informed. She knew the risk and she was willing to take it. Risks are what got them there, what was one more?

"Just be careful Su," Lucy asked of her sister.

"Of course," Susan reassured.

With that promise, Susan got up from bed and looked in her mirror. She sighed when she saw that her eyes were puffy, but knew that if she waited for them to return to normal it would take too long. She looked back at her siblings who gave her an encouraging smile and left.

**xXx**

Caspian signed and sealed his letter and left his study to find Susan. The big question now was how can he make her read it? Caspian turned the corner towards her chamber and ran into someone.

_Not again! How could I run into her again? Now she will never forgive me._ Caspian quickly helped his love to her feet and began apologizing, "Susan I am so sorry. I should have been looking where I was going. I cannot believe I ran into you again. I am sorry–"

Susan held up her hand to silence him.

"Caspian don't worry about it. Like I said the last time this happened, Peter and Edmund run into me all the time. It's not an issue," Susan soothed the frazzled looking king. She began to hope against all odds that maybe Caspian did still care for her.

Caspian looked down at the letter in his hand. It was his last ditch effort to get Susan's forgiveness.

"Here, this is for you. When you are finished reading it, come find me. I'll be in the library," Caspian said putting the letter in her hand and quickly running off towards the library.

Susan looked at the paper in her hand. She saw his seal and wondered what it may say. _Only one way to find out_, she thought and with that she opened the letter and began to read.

_My dearest Susan,_

_Words cannot describe the anguish I feel over hurting you, but words will have to do. Peter was right in sending me away; if I had a sister I am sure I would do anything to protect her. Just like Peter would for you. I hope this letter will show you that my feelings for you have not disappeared but have only grown since our date, and there was a reason that I felt the need to separate us. _

_The only thing that could overcome my selfish desires to date you is concern for your safety. Knowing that there is someone in this castle who wants to kill me scares me. I am not afraid to die, but I am afraid to leave you alone. Also knowing that people may use you to get to me terrifies me more than anything. That is why I felt the need to stop seeing you. I could not put you in danger. If you were hurt because of me, I do not think I could live with myself. Those hours you were unconscious due to the attack were torture. The fact that I could not protect you breaks my heart. I know you said that it is not my fault, but that did not stop me from feeling the guilt. _

_When I told you I did not care for you that was the blackest kind of blasphemy, because I care for you deeply and never wish to be parted from you. When I left you there sobbing in that hallway, I had never been in so much pain in my entire life, knowing that I made you cry. _

_I wish I could tell you that I came to the realization of how much I needed you on my own but that would be a lie. It is truly thanks to your brother that I saw the error of my ways. Edmund came to me after comforting you and talked to me. He told me, "Like I said, she's in more pain __now than ever before. And only you can heal her. No amount of Lucy's cordial can mend her broken heart. The only thing that can make you both whole is each other. I know what it is like to betray someone, and even if you did not mean to do it. It happens sometimes. But you have to be willing to apologize, and admit your fault. If you cannot do this nothing will be solved. You need to talk to Susan. What you are doing…this attempt to be noble is nice, but it will not solve anything. And it's not worth it. You are both in pain, and no amount of time will heal it." Your brother is smarter than many give credit to. He truly understands people. These words from Edmund made me realize that no one should stand between us and happiness. We cannot let fear rule our lives, and I guess I forgot that. _

_I know it will be awhile before you can trust me again, but I will do everything in my power to regain your trust. Trust is the basis of relationships and I broke it. I can only hope that you will have faith in me and my feelings for you. I know that we can be extraordinary together and that we will be a legend for generations to come if we can overcome this obstacle. _

_Please forgive me, please let me care for you, please trust me. _

_Yours,_

_Prince Caspian X_

Susan could not believe her eyes. She read the amazing letter again. He still cared for her! He wanted to be with her! She could not stop smiling as she walking to the library to talk to him.

But then Peter's words came floating into her head, _"How can you trust him again Su?"_ Peter was right; she should not trust him so quickly. He needed to work for that. What was the old 

saying…trust takes forever to gain and seconds to lose. She needed to remember that when she saw him.

**xXx**

While Susan read the letter, Caspian paced in the library, wondering what her reaction would be. He needed her to forgive him. He also knew that it would be a long, hard road to gain her trust again, but he was willing to do the work. He then thought about the real possibility that he ruined his chance with Susan forever, that she would never forgive him again. That thought scared Caspian and made him continue pacing back and forth.

He was starting to get impatient when the door to the library finally opened. He saw Susan walk in with the letter in her hand. He stopped pacing and waited for her to walk over to him. She slowly walked to the table in the middle of the room and sat down. Caspian went and joined her sitting directly across from her.

"So…" Susan started to say. She did not know how to approach the topic. She ran her hand through her hair trying to come up with what to say to him.

"Like I said in the letter, I am so sorry. Nothing can excuse my words, but I would like to try and make it up to you," Caspian said worriedly. She made no indication if she forgave him or not.

"I forgive you. I understand what you were doing. Peter helped me with that, but I don't want this to happen again. If I happen to be hurt in a battle or I fall down the stairs, that's not your fault. What is your fault is my broken heart," Susan said gently.

Caspian's face literally fell with relief at her words. He took complete responsibility for what he said to her and knew that was his burden to bear.

"I know. What I said to you was stupid and childish. I should not have run away. I have never been more embarrassed of anything before in my life. I will make it up to you…somehow," Caspian promised. He just was not sure how to make it up to her. He did not know the customary procedure of redeeming oneself to their girlfriend. Maybe Peter knew.

"I just want you to know, that I'm still mad at you. And I don't know if I trust you, I want to trust you but I don't know if I do, so I'm just going to try. I am going to try to trust you, because I believe we can be extraordinary together, instead of ordinary apart. And I know I said I forgave you, but forgiveness doesn't take away the fact that I'm mad at you. I wish I wasn't mad at you, but I am, so we're just going to have to deal with that…and oh my gosh I'm rambling. I thought I stopped this atrocious habit. And no one ever tells me to be quiet when I do ramble," Susan ranted. She had not rambled since the last time she came to Narnia. It was a bad habit of hers that nobody seemed to correct.

Caspian listened to her little speech and thought her rambling was adorable. He almost wished she did it more, but then again he realized he probably would not be able to have a decent conversation with her.

"I know you are still mad. I am still angry at myself for saying these lies to you, but we will get through it together. That is the important thing, that we are together through it all," Caspian acknowledged. All he wanted was for Susan and him to be together. As long as they were he could triumph over anything.

Susan looked at Caspian. She saw the sadness in his eyes, and knew that he was truly sorry for what he did. She knew that they would be able to get though this challenge and live to fight again another day. He was the first man that she could see herself with in the long run, and though she had never had a boyfriend she knew that Caspian and she would brave the storm.

"I think we'll be okay," Susan stated what both were thinking. Caspian smiled at her words knowing that if she believed that, they would be okay as a couple. As they sat at the table in silence there was a knock at the door.

"Caspian? Susan? Are you in here? We've been downstairs waiting for you at dinner for nearly a half hour! Where are you?" Lucy said her voice carrying to where they were. They both looked at the clock on the wall close to them and saw that dinner was served a half hour ago. They both jumped up and ran to the door.

"Sorry Lu, we just got carried away talking," Susan apologized to her sister. They followed her out of the library and down to the dining hall.

"Well, it's not me you should apologize to, it's Peter and Edmund. They are the ones who were complaining. I didn't mind waiting," Lucy said playfully. Susan laughed at the image of Edmund and Peter whining over the missing monarchs.

"We will apologize to them when we get to the dining room," Caspian said looking at Susan lovingly. He grabbed her hand. She looked at him and smiled, her eyes sparkling with joy. Lucy looked at the couple unsurprised.

"I see you've both made up then," Lucy noted walking ahead of the couple. She was glad that the young couple had reconciled. Lucy did not even want to think about the awkwardness that would have ensued if Susan had not forgiven Caspian.

When they reached the dining hall Susan gave Caspian's hand a squeeze of encouragement. She knew that he was nervous to face her brothers after what had happened today.

"It will be okay. I won't let them hurt you," Susan reassured. They walked through the door and Peter and Edmund looked slightly annoyed at their tardiness.

"I see you've found them Lu," Edmund said looking at the couple intensely.

"Yes, we are sorry that we are late," Susan said dramatically. "God forbid that you have to wait for your darling sister."

Peter, Edmund, and Lucy all looked at each other and smiled. They knew that their sister was happy again. Caspian helped Susan into her chair and went to sit at the head of the table. Peter scowled at him. He had not forgiven Caspian for what he had done to Susan. Lucy and Edmund had both come to terms with it and knew that it would not happen again if Caspian could help it. Peter, ever the overprotective brother, knew not to trust Caspian as quickly again. He only hoped that Susan followed that advice.

"Before we start, I just want to say that there will be no hostilities against Caspian. I have forgiven him so that should be good enough for you," Susan said authoritatively. She did not want Caspian to be persecuted by her siblings. She knew that at least Peter held a grudge. Edmund and Lucy nodded agreeing that they would not openly express their frustrations.

"Susan it is okay. I can handle what they say. It is not as though I do not deserve it," Caspian said humbly.

"Just know Caspian that we will be watching you. Do not hurt my sister again," Peter warned menacingly.

"I will try my hardest not to. It is the last thing I want to do to her," Caspian said looking at Peter apologetically.

"Just try not to do it again," Peter said closing the subject.

After dinner Caspian walked Susan to her room, she wanted to get to bed early that night. Crying can take a lot out of a girl, and she had quite an emotional day.

"I am so glad that you forgave me," Caspian said as they came to stop in front of her door.

"I'm glad you stopped avoiding me," Susan said laughing quietly. Caspian blushed. He would not do that again.

"Well, goodnight," Caspian said unsure of whether to kiss her or not. He wanted to, but he wondered if it was too soon after reconciling. He did not want to ruin his second chance with her.

"Goodnight," Susan whispered waiting for him to kiss her. They stood there awkwardly for a minute before Susan decided to take charge.

She got up on her toes and kissed Caspian gently on the lips. It was a soft kiss and it ended quickly. She then went inside her room and went to sleep.

Caspian stood in the doorway for about five minutes after she went in, unable to move. He once again thanked Aslan that she had forgiven him.

**xXx**

**Hey! So this is the longest chapter to date. Wohoo! Haha. I hope you liked it, and I have a little trivia question for you. This may never happen again, but as I was thinking about this chapter I remembered a line from something that went perfectly with it. Here's the line: "I'm still mad at you. And I don't know if I trust you, I want to trust you but I don't know if I do, so I'm just going to try. I am going to try to trust you, because I believe we can be extraordinary together, instead of ordinary apart." If you know where this line came from and you are the first to tell me I will answer one question you have about this story. Anything you want to ask and I will answer honestly. So review!**

**I'm not sure when another chapter will be up. Hopefully on Wednesday because I'm going on vacation with my cousin on Thursday and won't be able to update again until 6/23 at least. So review because they inspire me to keep going. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed in the past, I love you all!**


End file.
